This disclosure relates to electrophotographic imaging members and, more specifically, to layered photoreceptor structures with an improved overcoat layer. In particular, this disclosure relates to electrophotographic imaging members with an improved overcoat layer comprising a terphenyl hole transporting molecule. This disclosure also relates to processes for making and using the imaging members.
Electrophotographic imaging members, i.e. photoreceptors, typically include a photoconductive layer formed on an electrically conductive substrate. The photoconductive layer is an insulator in the dark so that electric charges are retained on its surface. Upon exposure to light, the charge is dissipated.
Many advanced imaging systems are based on the use of small diameter photoreceptor drums. The use of small diameter drums places a premium on photoreceptor life. A major factor limiting photoreceptor life in copiers and printers, is wear. The use of small diameter drum photoreceptors exacerbates the wear problem because, for example, 3 to 10 revolutions are required to image a single letter size page. Multiple revolutions of a small diameter drum photoreceptor to reproduce a single letter size page can require up to 1 million cycles from the photoreceptor drum to obtain 100,000 prints, a desirable goal for commercial systems.
For low volume copiers and printers, bias charging rolls (BCR) are desirable because little or no ozone is produced during image cycling. However, the micro corona generated by the BCR during charging, damages the photoreceptor, resulting in rapid wear of the imaging surface, e.g., the exposed surface of the charge transport layer. For example, wear rates can be as high as about 16 microns per 100,000 imaging cycles. Similar problems are encountered with bias transfer roll (BTR) systems. One approach to achieving longer photoreceptor drum life is to form a protective overcoat on the imaging surface, e.g. the charge transporting layer of a photoreceptor. This overcoat layer must satisfy many requirements, including transporting holes, resisting image deletion, resisting wear, avoidance of perturbation of underlying layers during coating.
Various overcoats employing alcohol soluble polyamides have been proposed in the prior art. One of the earliest ones is an overcoat comprising an alcohol soluble polyamide without any methyl methoxy groups (Elvamide) containing N,N′-diphenyl-N,N′-bis(3-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,1′-biphenyl]-4,4′-diamine. This overcoat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,967, the entire disclosure thereof being incorporated herein by reference. Although this overcoat had very low wear rates in machines employing corotrons for charging, the wear rates were higher in machines employing BCR. A cross linked polyamide overcoat overcame this shortcoming. This overcoat comprised a cross linked polyamide (e.g. Luckamide) containing N,N′-diphenyl-N,N′-bis(3-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,1′-biphenyl]-4,4′-diamine. In order to achieve cross linking of the polyamide polymer, Luckamide, having methyl methoxy groups was employed along with a catalyst such as oxalic acid. This tough overcoat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,854, the entire disclosure thereof being incorporated herein by reference. With this overcoat, very low wear rates were obtained in machines employing bias charging rolls (BCR) and Bias Transfer Rolls (BTR). Durable photoreceptor overcoatings containing cross linked polyamide (e.g. Luckamide) containing N,N′-diphenyl-N,N′-bis(3-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,1′-biphenyl]-4,4′--diamine (DHTBD) (Luckamide-DHTBD) have been prepared using oxalic acid and trioxane to improve photoreceptor life by at least a factor of 3 to 4. Such improvement in the bias charging roll (BCR) wear resistance involved crosslinking of Luckamide under heat treatment, e.g. 110° C.-120° C. for 30 minutes. However, adhesion of this overcoat to certain photoreceptor charge transport layers, containing certain polycarbonates (e.g., Z-type 300) and charge transport materials (e.g., bis-N,N-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-N-(4-biphenyl)amine and N,N′-diphenyl-N,N′-bis(3-methylphenyl)-[1,1′-biphenyl]-4,4′-diamine) is greatly reduced under such drying conditions. On the other hand, under drying conditions of below about 110° C., the overcoat adhesion to the charge transport layer was good, but the overcoat had a high rate of wear. Thus, there was an unacceptably small drying conditions window for the overcoat to achieve the targets of both adhesion and wear rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,854 describes an electrophotographic imaging member including a supporting substrate coated with at least a charge generating layer, a charge transport layer and an overcoating layer, said overcoating layer comprising a dihydroxy arylamine dissolved or molecularly dispersed in a crosslinked polyamide matrix. The overcoating layer is formed by crosslinking a crosslinkable coating composition including a polyamide containing methoxy methyl groups attached to amide nitrogen atoms, a crosslinking catalyst and a dihydroxy amine, and heating the coating to crosslink the polyamide. The electrophotographic imaging member may be imaged in a process involving uniformly charging the imaging member, exposing the imaging member with activating radiation in image configuration to form an electrostatic latent image, developing the latent image with toner particles to form a toner image, and transferring the toner image to a receiving member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,679 discloses a flexible electrophotographic imaging member including a supporting substrate and a resilient combination of at least one photoconductive layer and an overcoating layer, the at least one photoconductive layer comprising a hole transporting arylamine siloxane polymer and the overcoating comprising a crosslinked polyamide doped with a dihydroxy amine. This imaging member may be utilized in an imaging process including forming an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, depositing toner particles on the imaging member in conformance with the latent image to form a toner image, and transferring the toner image to a receiving member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,709 discloses an allyloxypolyamide composition, the allyloxypolyamide being represented by a specific formula. The allyloxypolyamide may be synthesized by reacting an alcohol soluble polyamide with formaldehyde and an allylalcohol. The allyloxypolyamide may be cross linked by a process selected from the group consisting of (a) heating an allyloxypolyamide in the presence of a free radical catalyst, and (b) hydrosilation of the double bond of the allyloxy group of the allyloxypolyamide with a silicon hydride reactant having at least 2 reactive sites. A preferred article comprises a substrate, at least one photoconductive layer, and an overcoat layer comprising a hole transporting hydroxy arylamine compound having at least two hydroxy functional groups, and a cross linked allyloxypolyamide film forming binder. A stabilizer may be added to the overcoat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,744 discloses an electrophotographic imaging member including a supporting substrate coated with at least one photoconductive layer and an overcoating layer, the overcoating layer including a hydroxy functionalized aromatic diamine and a hydroxy functionalized triarylamine dissolved or molecularly dispersed in a crosslinked acrylated polyamide matrix, the hydroxy functionalized triarylamine being a compound different from the polyhydroxy functionalized aromatic diamine. The overcoating layer is formed by coating. The electrophotographic imaging member may be imaged in a process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,974 discloses an electrophotographic imaging member including a charge generating layer, a charge transport layer and an overcoating layer, the transport layer including a charge transporting aromatic diamine molecule in a polystyrene matrix and the overcoating layer including a hole transporting hydroxy arylamine compound having at least two hydroxy functional groups and a polyamide film forming binder capable of forming hydrogen bonds with the hydroxy functional groups of the hydroxy arylamine compound. This imaging member is utilized in an imaging process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,967 discloses an electrophotographic imaging member comprising a substrate, a charge generating layer, a charge transport layer, and an overcoat layer comprising a small molecule hole transporting arylamine having at least two hydroxy functional groups, a hydroxy or multihydroxy triphenyl methane and a polyamide film forming binder capable of forming hydrogen bonds with the hydroxy functional groups the hydroxy arylamine and hydroxy or multihydroxy triphenyl methane. This overcoat layer may be fabricated using an alcohol solvent. This electrophotographic imaging member may be utilized in an electrophotographic imaging process. Specific materials including Elvamide polyamide and N,N′-diphenyl-N,N′-bis(3-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,1′-biphenyl]-4,4′--diamine and bis-[2-methyl-4-(N-2-hydroxyethyl-N-ethyl-aminophenyl)]-phenylmethane are disclosed in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,634 discloses an electrostatographic imaging member which contains at least one electrophotoconductive layer, the imaging member comprising a photogenerating material and a hydroxy arylamine compound represented by a certain formula. The hydroxy arylamine compound can be used in an overcoating with the hydroxy arylamine compound bonded to a resin capable of hydrogen bonding such as a polyamide possessing alcohol solubility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,425 discloses a layered photosensitive member comprising a generator layer and a transport layer containing a combination of diamine and triphenyl methane molecules dispersed in a polymeric binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,935 discloses a layered photosensitive member comprising a generator layer of trigonal selenium and a transport layer of bis(4-diethylamino-2-methylphenyl) phenylmethane molecularly dispersed in a polymeric binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,994 discloses a layered photosensitive member comprising a generator layer and a transport layer containing a diamine type molecule dispersed in a polymeric binder and an overcoat containing triphenyl methane molecules dispersed in a polymeric binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,054 discloses an imaging member comprising a substrate, an injecting contact, or hole injecting electrode overlying the substrate, a charge transport layer comprising an electrically inactive resin containing a dispersed electrically active material, a layer of charge generator material and a layer of insulating organic resin overlying the charge generating material. The charge transport layer can contain triphenylmethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,286 discloses an electrophotographic imaging member comprising a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer, the transport layer comprising an aromatic amine charge transport molecule in a continuous polymeric binder phase and a chemical stabilizer selected from the group consisting of certain nitrone, isobenzofuran, hydroxyaromatic compounds and mixtures thereof. An electrophotographic imaging process using this member is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,107 discloses a process for fabricating an electrophotographic imaging member including providing a substrate to be coated, forming a coating comprising photoconductive pigment particles having an average particle size of less than about 0.6 micrometer dispersed in a solution of a solvent comprising n-alkyl acetate having from 3 to 5 carbon atoms in the alkyl group and a film forming polymer consisting essentially of a film forming polymer having a polyvinyl butyral content between about 50 and about 75 mol percent, a polyvinyl alcohol content between about 12 and about 50 mol percent, and a polyvinyl acetate content is between about 0 to 15 mol percent, the photoconductive pigment particles including a mixture of at least two different phthalocyanine pigment particles free of vanadyl phthalocyanine pigment particles, drying the coating to remove substantially all of the alkyl acetate solvent to form a dried charge generation layer comprising between about 50 percent and about 90 percent by weight of the pigment particles based on the total weight of the dried charge generation layer, and forming a charge transport layer.
Despite these various approaches, overcoat layers have possessed limited ability to transport charge through the protective layer due to the electronic nature of the small molecule and the polar nature of the media comprising the overcoat layer. While the above-described N,N′-diphenyl-N,N′-bis(3-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,1′-biphenyl]-4,4′-diamine has provided improved charge transport, the limited mobility still required relatively thin overcoating layers, on the order of 2-4 microns. These thin coatings in turn contributed to shorter useful lifetime, and in some cases the inability to provide ready photoreceptor replacement when necessary.